


Параллельный Шерлок

by Ryola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryola/pseuds/Ryola
Summary: А где-то в параллельной вселенной есть Джон Уотсон, кричащий всем и каждому, что он гей, а еще есть Шерлок, который "несет чушь".





	1. Джон находит себе соседа

Джон Уотсон проснулся у себя в постели после крепкого сна, и радостно потянулся. Сегодня он будет искать себе соседа по квартире, а кандидатов у него — целая очередь. Кто же откажется жить с таким неимоверно милым доктором? Да еще и геем! Он бы мог жить и один, потому что его работа приносила ему хороший доход, но надо было выходить из зоны комфорта: все эти деликатесы, холодное шампанское по утрам, и отдых на Мальдивах — слишком утомительно и скучно. Насколько лучше было бы отказаться от всей этой шелухи и пожить в обычной квартире где-нибудь в центре Лондона! Джон чуть не захлопал в ладоши от такой перспективы, идея была такая заманчивая, что он сразу же решил ее воплотить. Возможно, ему удастся найти какого-нибудь симпатичного высокого брюнета со странцой? Он бы нес какую-то чепуху, а Джон умилительно глядел бы на него. Ах, он слишком много мечтает. Идеальных людей не существует, пора бы уже перестать забивать голову этими бесконечными поисками второй половинки и найти какого-нибудь актера или модель, как все нормальные богатые геи. Но это же так СКУЧНО. 

Прогулка в парке, что может быть более обыденным? Одеться в эту нелепую рубашку в клеточку, темную короткую куртку и джинсы, а для убедительности прихватить с собой трость. "И все-таки я чертовски хорош, даже хромая, мужчины любят загадочных", — подумал Джон. Опять ему начнут предлагать сожительство налево и направо, это утомительно, хотя именно этого он и хочет, верно? Можно и потерпеть всяких не особо приятных кандидатов. Тут, будто кто-то прочитал его мысли, потому что Джон услышал, как его окликнул мужской голос:

— Эй красавчик, вашей домовладелице не нужен импозантный мужчина, который будет снимать у нее комнату? 

Как же бесят они с этими "красавчиками", "милыми", "принцами", еще бы "кыс-кыс-кыс" сказал, скотина, Джон бы его быстро своей тростью огрел.

—Э-э-э... — только и нашелся сказать Джон. — Я правда ищу соседа по квартире, но знаете, у меня столько вариантов, что, пожалуй, нечестно давать вам надежду. 

Мужчина, который заговорил с ним был толстым и в очках. У него была странная улыбочка, на пол лица такая, да он почти хохотал! Что с ним не так, а?

— Что? 

— Сегодня вы второй, кто говорит мне такое, сэр, — толстяка, похоже, забавляла такая ситуация. — Точно такой же отказ я имел удовольствие слышать сегодня утром! Майк, Майк Стэмфорд. А вас как зовут?

— Джон. Джон Уотсон. 

— Хорошая трость, и хромаете вы так натурально! Подстрелили?

— Что? Почему сразу подстрелили? — разозлился Джон. — Человек что не может просто так с тростью по парку прогуляться? 

Майк только пожал плечами. 

— Позвольте хотя бы купить вам кофе?

Началось. Сначала кофе, потом дайте номерок, а потом начнет строчить ему смс-ки в пол третьего ночи. Надо срочно хромать отсюда. Стоп, что он там говорил про отказавшего ему мужчину? Это надо проверить. Джон ведь мог быть обаятельным, если было нужно. Всеми этими мужскими штучками с улыбками, и томным взглядом Джон владел в совершенстве. 

— Не откажусь, — промурлыкал он с милой улыбкой.

Только кофе и разузнать информацию. 

— Так где же ты работаешь, Майк? — Джон впился в мужчину внимательным взглядом, от которого толсятчок чуть не выронил стаканчик с кофе. Все правильно, никакого вежливого выканья.

— Припа... препа... преподаю.

— Правда? — Джон подпер щеку рукой и заморгал — да он просто был в ударе! — И где же ты познакомился с тем парнем, что отказал тебе утром? Он тоже преподаватель?

— А, так вы тем парнем интересуетесь? Так бы и сказали, а то ведете себя странно, — фыркнул Майк.

Странно? Что значит странно?

— Вы что не гей? — тупо спросил Джон.

— Нет, сэр, — признался Майк, — но стараюсь не заострять на этом внимание.

— Что ж, — кашлянул Джон, понимая, что парню не помешает придать немного уверенности в себе, — у вас неплохо получилось. Я почти поверил, что интересен вам не только, как сосед. 

— Правда? — глаза Майка выражали признательность. — Что ж, если вы так считаете... Так и быть, я познакомлю вас с Шерлоком.

Шерлок звучит, как отличное имя для человека со странностями, не так ли? Они зашли в небольшое помещение. Лабораторию, если точнее, в дальнем углу которой восседал — о, господи Иисусе, держите Джона семеро — высокий и темноволосый мужчина. В руках он держал пипетку-дозатор. 

— Неплохое местечко, — сказал Майку Джон, надеясь, что темноволосый обратит на него свое внимание. 

Да, он прекрасно услышал Джона и повернулся к нему. "Какие скулы, какие волосы и глаза, господи, спасибо", — подумал Джон.

— А, Майк, опять ты. Я же сказал, что не хочу обнадеживать...

Господи, пусть он говорит всегда!

— Мне уже не надо, — сказал Майк, чем заставил Шерлока удивленно на него посмотреть. — Нет, ты не подумай, ты вполне привлекательный, и вообще... Я решил, что не хочу искать соседа. Мы с Джоном... это, кстати, Джон Уотсон, — он ткнул в Джона пальцем, — поговорили и я уверен, что теперь могу открыто признаться, что я не гей! 

— Это сейчас абсолютно нормально! — поддержал Майка Джон.

— Знаю я, что нормально, — буркнул Шерлок. — Стало быть это вы хотите быть моим соседом?

Да, скажи ему "да", предложи ему сходить в ресторан, скажи, что у него красивые глаза, не молчи, Джон.

— Ну, у меня уже есть несколько кандидатов. Просто присматриваюсь, — вместо этого ответил Джон и чуть не стукнул сам себя тростью за это.

— У меня тоже, — Шерлок встал и подошел к Джону. — Хммм. Трость?

— Ага, это так, для стиля.

— Знаю я, что для стиля, хотя Майк наверняка подумал, что вас подстрелили, верно? 

— От... откуда вы знаете? — у Джона отвисла челюсть. Совершенно не привлекательно. 

— Он так со всеми знакомится. Эй, Шерлок, не хотите жить вместе? Ой, а что это у вас, пипетка? Зачем вам она, вас что, подстрелили? 

Майк нервно улыбнулся.

— Ну, он... — Джону стало немного неловко за этого несчастного натурала, — сегодня в парке он сказал мне: "Эй, красавчик!"

— Правда? — в глазах Шерлока мелькнула гордость. 

Майк смущенно закивал, а Джон был очень доволен собой, что помог бедняге не потерять лицо. 

Тут открылась дверь и в помещение зашла девушка с рыжими волосами. 

— Молли, — вежливо сказал Шерлок, — позволь представить тебе Джона, он ищет соседа по квартире.

Молли устало посмотрела на трех мужчин, будто ничего скучнее в своей жизни она не видела.

— Ага, — сказала она, поднимая ладонь, — здрасте. Шерлок, где мой кофе?

Джону стало немного жаль Шерлока. До чего бедному парню нелегко работается в таком коллективе. Воистину, матриархат и угнетение царят в этом бренном мире. 

— Вот, — Шерлок протянул девушке кофе.

— Анализы готовы?

— Да. Что-нибудь еще?

— Пойди тогда труп плеткой отхлестай что ли, — скучающим тоном предложила Молли, отпивая кофе. 

"Вот вообще ничего необычного", — подумал Джон.

Шерлок загорелся, как ребенок.

— О, спасибо, спасибо, Молли!

— Иди уже, — отмахнулась та, — у меня еще целая куча работы, некогда мне.

Шерлок смотрел на рыжую с непонятным восхищением. Так, если и этот не гей, то Джон Уотсон за себя не ручается. 

Она подошла и уставилась в микроскоп с таким заумным видом, будто там показывали интересный фильм. Джон решил, что Молли, видимо, профессионалка в своем деле, но он не успел об этом как следует подумать, потому что Шерлок начал одеваться. Этот длинноногий красавец нацепил на себя непозволительно большое количеством одежды! Шарф, который скрывал его прекрасную белую шею и пальто до щиколоток. Ну отчего он такой глупенький? Надо открывать побольше тела, быть смелее. Расстегнуть пуговку на рубашке, а лучше две. Вот брюки Джон одобрял, обтягивали отлично. Только какой в них смысл, если сейчас пальто закрывало весь обзор? Но, ладно, так и быть, в этом образе тоже есть своя прелесть. 

— Итак, мне пора в морг, — заявил Шерлок немного смущенно. — Думаю, вы мне подходите, — сказал он Джону. — Давайте встретимся завтра в семь, посмотрим квартирку?

Да, я бы еще кое-что посмотрел.

— Что? Только познакомились и уже собираемся квартиру смотреть? — ляпнул Джон. Это уже не смешно, пора пойти к психотерапевту, а то эта странная особенность говорить противоположное тому, что думаешь когда-нибудь сыграет с ним злую шутку.

Но Шерлока, похоже, это не смутило, он будто заинтересовался еще больше. 

— Проблемы? — невинно спросил он.

— Я ничего о вас не знаю, — обиженно надулся Джон. — А вы ничего не знаете обо мне! Я даже не знаю адреса квартиры!

— Что ж. Вас зовут Джон Уотсон ("Вау, он запомнил!") и вы любите кормить уток в парке по воскресеньям, обожаете, когда кто-то играет атональные мотивы на скрипке, любите химические эксперименты на кухне, бардак, а еще когда в квартире вечно слоняется куча народу.

"Что за чушь?" — восхищенно подумал Джон, а Молли громко поперхнулась кофе.

— Как? Что? — крякнул вместо этого Джон.

Но Шерлок был весьма доволен собой и уже почти стоял в проеме двери, когда вдруг резко развернулся и с улыбкой сказал:

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Адрес — Бейкер-стрит два-два-один-бэ. Хорошего дня!

С этими словами он игриво подмигнул Джону и вылетел из помещения, как ураган, взметнув полами бесконечного пальто.

— Да, он всегда такой, — смущенно сказал Майк, как бы извиняясь перед Джоном.

"Кажется, я влюбился", — подумал Джон.


	2. Заселение на Бейкер-стрит

Джон с нетерпением ждал встречи с Шерлоком. Он решил, что безопаснее придерживаться выбранного образа, поэтому надел рубашку, а поверх нее — свитер. Свитера — это мило, Джон тоже милый, а милого много не бывает.

Итак, ровно в семь он уже находился в нужном месте, а именно перед дверью номер 221б на Бейкер-стрит, и даже успел постучать. И тут позади него из такси материализовался Шерлок Холмс. Он был прекрасен, как и вчера. 

— Здравствуйте! — Шерлок заплатил таксисту и подлетел к Джону за рукопожатием.

"Зацеловать бы эти губы!" — подумал Джон, но вместо этого сказал:

— Мистер Холмс.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста. 

Дверь им открыла какая-то важная дама, которую Шерлок представил как "миссис Хадсон". Перед знакомством Джон услышал увлекательную историю о том, как Шерлок помог домовладелице избавиться от мужа. Вероятнее всего, это произошло из-за того, что Шерлок заговорил его своей чушью до такой степени, что несчастный потребовал смертную казнь. Джон побаивался этой женщины. Надо быть с ней приветливее. Чай, например, готовить, или за покупками ходить. 

Джон вскарабкался на второй этаж, не забывая прихрамывать для загадочности. Вышло не очень грациозно, но что не сделаешь ради образа?

"Господи боже мой, какой бардак", — ужаснулся Уотсон. — "Он тут что никогда вообще не убирает?"

— Тут мило... — вместо этого сказал Джон. 

Шерлок сделал несколько совершенно бесполезных движений, чтобы придать помещению больше аккуратности и уюта, от чего чище не стало, но Джона это умилило. Все это обещает быть таким интересным! 

Шерлок показывал ему квартирку, а миссис Хадсон буравила Джона каким-то слишком настойчивым взглядом.

— Гей? — неожиданно спросила она.

— Разумеется, да, — немного раздраженно ответил Джон. — Что за шутки?

— Да тут всякое бывает, — немного недоверчиво протянула миссис Хадсон. — У миссис Тёрнер два мужика натурала живут, представляете?

Джон захлопал глазами. Терпимости этой леди явно не хватало!

— Да вы не подумайте, — тут же добавила она, — я ничего не имею против. Ну не хотят мужики любить друг друга, это их личное дело. Вы, вот, тоже на натурала смахиваете. Может вам отдельную комнату предложить?

Джон скорчил оскорбленное лицо и посмотрел на Шерлока в поисках поддержки, но тому это все было, откровенно говоря, до фонаря! Что за невозможный человек?

— Я погуглил ваше имя, — решил перевести разговор Джон. — Нашел ваш блог. И узнал, что вы несете чушь!

— Профессионально несу чушь! — поправил его Шерлок. — Что думаете об этом?

У него было такое гордое выражение лица, будто ему пять лет и он только что в детском садике сам сделал аппликацию и теперь ждет похвалы. 

— Ну-у-у, — неуверенно протянул Джон. 

Шерлок нахмурился. 

На самом деле Джону все это очень даже понравилось, но если он признается вот так сразу, то Шерлок может воспринять его слишком заинтересованным, а для мужчины непозволительно так себя вести. 

— Чушь может нести кто угодно. Не понимаю, чем вы таким выдающимся отличаетесь? 

Шерлок выглядел, как все тот же пятилетка, работу которого не оценили по достоинству. Так мило надулся. Но тут к ним в квартиру ворвался загорелый мужчина. У него были русые с проседью волосы и выразительные черные глаза.

"Это что за конкурент?", — подумал Джон. 

— Шер... лок. Нам нужна твоя чушь!

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

— Разумеется, вам она нужна. Но я поеду на такси, а не в вашей полицейской машине, Лестрейд.

Мужчина кивнул, на лице у него было написано облегчение и благодарность. А Джон с грустью подумал, что именно по такой причине в Лондоне низкий уровень раскрываемости преступлений. 

 

В такси они ехали молча. Джон то и дело бросал на Шерлока развратные взгляды, и отворачивался как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок начинал подозревать, что стал объектом пристального внимания. Главное, не спалиться раньше времени!

— Итак, вы... Кто вы? — спросил Джон.

— Я консультирующий детектив, — ответил Шерлок с гордостью. 

Ну, вот, опять эти его штучки из блога.

— Я говорю чушь, пока кто-то не выдержит. Это помогает в расследовании преступлений, — пояснил Шерлок. 

— Эээ... Но ведь полиция не обращается к аматорам.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона с возмущением и тут же открыл рот, чтобы скороговоркой выдать целую тираду:

— Вас немного заинтересовал Лестрейд, когда он только вошел в квартиру. В то время, как я вам, кажется, совершенно безразличен. Вы сказали миссис Хадсон, что вы гей, но возможно, вы просто не хотите получить общественное неодобрение. А возможно дело в том, что вы — единственный ребенок в семье и боитесь разочаровать родителей. Ваша мама в ужасе от мысли заработать внуков на старости лет. Вы, скорее всего, врач, иначе как объяснить, почему вы увязались за мной, хотя я вас не звал?

"Нифига себе", — подумал Джон, с удивлением понимая, что прямо сейчас услышал самую отборную чушь в своей жизни.

— Невероятно! Потрясающе! Гениально! 

Шерлок засмущался и даже взмахнул рукой, чтобы показать, что не стоит так его хвалить.

— Нет, я правда так думаю! Я с роду не слышал такой чуши!

Шерлок остался доволен.

— Ну так как, хоть что-то не было чушью? — Шерлок расплатился с таксистом и теперь с любопытством смотрел на Джона. — Иногда я случайно выдаю вполне правдоподобные вещи, хотя это неимоверно бесит.

— Я — врач, — смущенно пролепетал Джон. — Но все остальное — просто восхитительно, правда. 

Шерлок немного взгрустнул. 

— Привет, фрик, — сказала темнокожая женщина. — Пришел говорить чушь?

— Салли, здравствуй, — очень вежливо поздоровался Шерлок. — Это Джон, мы будем вместе жить. Джон, это Салли Донован, они с Лестрейдом ведут это расследование.

— О, ты нашел себе друга.

— Я не друг ему! — возмутился Джон. — Вы что не слышали, он только что сказал, мы собираемся жить вместе. 

— Ага, конечно, — пожала плечами Салли, — что-то на гея вы не похожи.

— Но я — гей!

— Шерлок, ты научил его нести чушь?

— Нет, Салли, — разочарованно вздохнул Шерлок, — Джон слабоват в этом.

— Тогда вам стоит посмотреть, как он работает, — задумчиво сказала женщина и пропустила их через заграждение. — Шерлок, проследи, чтобы этот неженка не заблевал нам все место преступления.

Джон был возмущен до глубины души. Он же врач!

— Что я тут делаю? — зачем-то спросил Джон, когда они поднимались по лестнице.

— Откуда я знаю, я же тебя не звал! — напомнил ему Шерлок. — Но раз ты тут, можешь просто восхищаться, как там в машине, мне будет приятно.

— Правда? — Джон захлопал глазами, а Шерлок смущенно отвел взгляд. 

На полу лежала женщина в розовом костюме, кажется, она была мертва. Но Джон не был уверен, все-таки кто он такой, чтобы делать такие безумные выводы? Они еще решат, что он тут логикой балуется. Лестрейд выглядел очень несчастным, и облегченно вздохнул, когда Шерлок зашел. 

— А это кто? — удивленно спросил он, тыча в Джона пальцем. — Он вообще в курсе, как себя тут вести? Не блеванет? Не начнет тут логически мыслить?

Джон немного оскорбился.

— Мы будем вместе жить, — ответил Шерлок и принялся нести чушь.

У Шерлока получалось это просто гениально раздражающе. Так и хотелось воскликнуть, что все было чушью! На самом деле Джон целых два раза так и сделал. Под конец его монолога казалось, что сейчас мертвая леди сама встанет с пола и популярно объяснит Шерлоку, почему тот неправ. 

Все это было, конечно, увлекательно, но Джон не понимал, что это даст, пока Лестрейд вдруг не закричал на Шерлока, что тот его достал со своей чушью, и вообще он уже понял, что надо искать какой-то чемодан. Шерлок начал перечислять всевозможные цвета, благодаря чему Лестрейд в итоге понял, что чемодан, стало быть, розовый. Гениально! Потрясающе! Невероятно! 

 

Когда все закончилось, Шерлок куда-то удрал, поэтому Джону пришлось грустно хромать по улице. Салли Донован пыталась намекнуть ему, что ничего у него с Шерлоком не выйдет. И что-то ещё об убийстве, но Джон не слушал ее, потому что в отличие от Шерлока, чушь она нести не умела, поэтому Джону сразу стало скучно. 

Рядом с Джоном остановилась машина. Дорогая такая, черненькая. Ой, как интересно. Внутри сидела женщина, что немного напугало Джона, поэтому он собрал в кулак всю свою смелость и сказал:

— Извините, но я этим не интересуюсь, я — гей. 

Женщина фыркнула и сказала, что отвезёт его к какому-то мужчине по имени Майкрофт черт знает куда, на какой-то полупустой склад. Звучало очень пугающе, поэтому Джон, конечно же согласился! 

Майкрофт оказался высоким мужчиной, который был бы довольно привлекательным, если бы Джон интересовался кем-то постарше себя. А еще у него был зонтик! Почти как трость Джона — для стиля. Их разговор начался с какой-то чуши, поэтому у Джона возникло странное ощущение, что этот Майкрофт знает Шерлока. А может он просто пытается соблазнить Джона?

— Извините, — Джон решил, что сейчас самое время прояснить ситуацию, — но я больше не в поиске, я уже кое-кого нашел.

— Хотите сказать, что собираетесь жить с Шерлоком Холмсом? Не в разных спальнях?

Ну почему сегодня все, как сговорились, он уже устал выслушивать эти унизительные намеки. 

— Да гей я, гей, нормальный мужик, короче! А кто вы, собственно, такой?

— Враг Шерлока. А еще я правительство Британии, и просто красивый мужчина.

— Вы что фанат его блога? 

Почему-то Майкрофт обиделся.

Ехать в машине обратно было неуютно, даже полупустой склад с мокрым полом казался Джону безопаснее. Он немного поерзал, и даже попытался завести с женщиной вежливую беседу, но она лишь снисходительно глянула на Джона, а потом принялась молча тыкать кнопки на своем телефоне. И даже остановка на Бейкер-стрит не оторвала ее от аппарата.

Джон с облегчением вышел на улицу и обрадовался, что уже вечер, потому что скоро они с Шерлоком лягут спать, а там, как знать, чем это все обернется. Наконец-то его мечты начали сбываться!


	3. Безумства не заканчиваются или счастливый конец

Джон еще никогда не злился так сильно, потому что у Шерлока вообще не было намерения идти в кровать! Джон испробовал все свои приемчики: грустно вздыхал, нервно ходил рядом, и даже пытался сердито кряхтеть, но Шерлок даже не взглянул на него, развалившись на диване в гостиной. 

— Шерлок, ты не хочешь пойти в спальню? А то мне никто не верит, что мы собираемся вместе жить, — заныл Джон. — Принимают меня за твоего друга, а иногда вообще откровенно смеются, намекая, что я... — Джон запнулся и шепотом добавил, — гетеросексуален! 

Шерлок промычал что-то, но Джон ничего не разобрал. Так, это уже не смешно!

— Какой-то мужик пытался сегодня меня соблазнить, — со всем достоинством сказал Джон, — пригласил меня на свидание, и даже нес чушь! 

Шерлок немного заинтересовался. Ага, значит он ревнует!

— Если это был Майкрофт, то можешь не переживать, у него есть Лестрейд.

Шерлок встал и подошел к нему очень близко. Вот он, тот самый момент, сейчас этот сногсшибательный кучерявый брюнет позовет Джона в постель, где они будут долго заниматься безудержным...

— Я голодный. Мы идем в ресторан! — заявил Шерлок.

Не этого Джон ждал, но в конце-концов он мечтал встретить именно такого невероятно странного джентльмена в своей жизни. Свидание? Почему бы и нет?

 

В ресторане Джону понравилось, правда его владелец Анджело сильно уж приставал к Шерлоку с объятиями, что нервировало. 

— Этот человек спас меня! — пояснил Анджело с широченной улыбкой. — Я лично приготовлю ужин для тебя и твоего нового друга.

— Да ради всего святого! Мы. Собираемся. Жить. Вместе! В одной комнате, — почти рявкнул Джон. — И принесите свечу, а то тут как-то не очень романтично!

Но Анджело его будто не услышал. Прекрасно, и этот не верит, что Джон и Шерлок пара. Но ведь и Шерлок ничего не возразил, не пытался вступиться за Джона, возмутительно! Сидит и смотрит в окно, небось устроил слежку прямо посреди свидания. Отлично, Джон нашел себе трудоголика. 

— Такое впечатление, — со злостью проговорил Джон, тыча вилкой в кусок мяса, — что ты женат на работе, и вовсе не искал себе сожителя!

Шерлок выглядел немного смущенным и удивленно посмотрел на Джона. 

— Я... нет. Работа на первом месте — не моя сфера, — ответил Шерлок все так же поглядывая в окно. 

— Значит ты гей, который ищет постоянных отношений? Прямо как я, — тепло отозвался Джон.

Шерлок смущенно кивнул.

— Тогда почему ты все время смотришь в окно, когда мы с тобой на свидании?

— Там какой-то мужчина мне машет, — Шерлок ткнул в окно.

Чтооо? Джон перевел взгляд и увидел какого-то невзрачного пожилого мужичка в очках. Совершенно не солидный вид, да еще и водитель такси! Ну сейчас Джон ему покажет, как строить глазки его Шерлоку! Мужчина будто почуял, что его поймали на горячем, потому что он испуганно вскочил в кэб и пытался смыться. 

— За ним! — вскричал Джон и сорвался с места.

— Мой герой! — восхищенно крикнул Шерлок и побежал вслед за Джоном. 

Джон готов был поклясться, что никто и никогда не делал ничего подобного ради Шерлока. Ах, как это романтично бегать по улицам Лондона, пытаясь догнать кэб! 

На Бейкер-стрит они вернулись в отличном настроении, правда из-за бега Джону пришлось пожертвовать своим образом загадочного мужчины. А ведь ему так шла хромота! Ну, что ж, ничего не поделаешь, в отношениях всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Джону только было жаль, что они так и не смогли догнать таксиста. 

— Ушел, гад! — разозлился Джон. — Но если я еще раз увижу его... я... я убью его, Шерлок.

Шерлок улыбнулся, и заходя в гостиную даже не сразу заметил, что в их с Джоном квартире полно людей. 

— Лестрейд. Что тут происходит? 

— Ааа! Явился не запылился, мы тут благодаря твоей чуши узнали, что убийца — таксист и что вы за ним сегодня бегали. С чего бы это вдруг? Ты что соучастник преступления?

— Нести чушь, — со всем достоинством ответил Шерлок, — моя привилегия, а не твоя, Грэг.

— То есть, мы тут не найдем никакого подозрительного розового чемоданчика? — прищурился Лестрейд. — Что-то твоя чушь была уж слишком идеальна сегодня, Шерлок. 

— Тот таксист пытался соблазнить Шерлока, поэтому мы хотели догнать его! Можете искать хоть весь вечер, но ничего розового вы тут не найдете! — с гордостью сказал Джон. 

— Помолчи, Джон, — вспыхнул вдруг Шерлок.

— Что? — у Джона отвисла челюсть.

— Да, у меня есть розовый чемодан, но это ничего не значит. Он мне просто понравился. И вообще, я его на помойке нашел, — возмутился Шерлок.

Они принялись громко спорить, пока не появилась миссис Хадсон и в комнате тут же повисла тишина. 

— Что тут происходит? — вкрадчивым голосом спросила она. — Вы видели который час? Пришли ко мне в дом и устроили балаган.

Лестрейд выглядел виноватым, а остальные сотрудники полиции опустили головы. 

— Мы тут чемодан ищем, мэм, — буркнул Лестрейд, отводя взгляд. — Розовый.

— У меня тоже такой есть, это что противозаконно? — насмешливо сказала миссис Хадсон.

— Это чемодан убийцы, в смысле жертвы, в смысле улика! — воскликнул Грэг. — А он его забрал, — Лестрейд ткнул в Шерлока пальцем.

— Ты злишься, потому что сам хотел его себе забрать, — фыркнул Шерлок. 

— Кстати, Шерлок, на два слова, — сказала миссис Хадсон и Шерлок, вздохнув, пошел вслед за пожилой леди. 

Джон стоял и думал, стоит ли ему пуститься в след за Шерлоком, потому что миссис Хадсон выглядела особенно пугающей в этом ее сливовом платье. Даже сотрудники полиции вздохнули с облегчением, когда она ушла. Но ведь он должен защитить своего Шерлока, чего бы это ему не стоило! С этими мыслями Джон вышел за дверь и нашел миссис Хадсон спокойно попивающей чай. 

— Шерлок пошел поговорить с водителем такси, — сказала она. — Кажется он и есть убийца, не знаю, что эти полицейские делают целыми днями, это просто элементарное вычисление! Да не падайте вы в обморок, Джон, Шерлок так заговорит беднягу чушью, что он тут же побежит сдаваться полиции, уж поверьте мне. 

Джон был в полнейшем шоке, когда почти в тот же момент в дверь ворвался водитель такси и с душераздирающим криком "А-а-а!!!" промчался мимо них. Пожилой мужчина со слезами на глазах умолял Лестрейда, чтобы тот его немедленно арестовал и увел отсюда. И еще что-то говорил о каком-то Мориарти. Но Джон уже не слушал, потому что спешил на улицу, где стоял его невозможный мужчина в длинном пальто, скрестив за спиной руки. 

Шерлок был прекрасен и зачем-то неотрывно смотрел вдаль. Кажется этот человек может не только нести чушь, но и творить ее! До чего же Джону повезло. Он понял, что пропал, влюбился, как мальчишка в человека, который только что поймал опасного преступника. Все мечты Джона сбылись за один день, благодаря тому несчастному толстячку в парке, имя которого он уже успел забыть. 

В этот самый момент Шерлок повернулся, их взгляды встретились, и они, тяжело дыша, бросились в объятия друг друга, сливаясь в неистовом поцелуе. Теперь никто не скажет Джону, что он натурал! Ну, разве что еще пару сотен раз, но разве это так важно? 

И жили они долго и счастливо, расследовали вместе преступления и несли полнейшую чушь до конца своих дней!


End file.
